Roidmude 027
was originally a Low-Class Spider-Type, who turns into the , the fake version of Kamen Rider Drive. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Car, Racer, Sports car *Human form/synchronize: Unnamed civilian *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed's Unnamed Rider Kick History Global Freeze As one of the 108 Roidmudes across the Earth, 027 evidently participated in the April 2014 revolution against humanity which would become known as the Global Freeze, though this unit's specific location and and activities at this time remain unknown. Imitation Drive Roidmude 027 is a Roidmude who cheats people by selling fake copies of the Televi-kun magazine known as "Tevile-kun", Kyu Saijo being one of the victims. His base containing boxes of Tevile-kun magazines was uncovered by Shinnosuke and Kiriko. As Shinnosuke transforms and fights, 027 copies the data of the Drive Driver and Shift Brace, using these replicated gear to transform into Imitation Drive, even managing to fool Mach. 027 was also seen committing acts of stealing and vandalism while posing as Drive. While selling more copies of Tevile-kun, he was stopped by the real Drive in his new form, Type High Speed. He later lost the ability to become Fake Drive by Drive Type High Speed Flare, and was destroyed by Kamen Rider Drive Type High Speed. Post-mortem 027 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Replication :Roidmude 027 can replicate a data by touching them. He used this to copy the Drive Driver and Shift Brace (as well as the Shift Speed Car that slotted inside it) in order to transform into the Imitation Drive. This is also possibly how he copied the Televi-Kun from the beginning. - Imitation Drive= *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 122 kg In comparison to the real Drive, this Imitation Drive has its Roidmude number attached to its helmet, to differentiate itself from the real Drive. The "S" mark on his Drive Driver screen is also inverted, along with the lack of a Shift Car Holder, as well as his optics, called , being darker in color. However in terms of strength, he is able to outsmart the real Drive in Type Speed with quick succession, even with the use of replicated version of Drive's weapons, though his version of the Door-Ju shoots out water. He is also able to assume a Tire Koukan by forcefully stealing the tires of the real Drive, leaving the latter in his tire-less state. ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Weapon Manifestation :Imitation Drive can manifest replicas of Drive's arsenals. ::Arsenal *Handle-Ken *Door-Ju ;Abilities I.D. Weapon Copy.png|Weapon manifestation - Flare= Type Speed Flare *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.1 t. *'Kicking power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 31.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. ;Pyrokinetic Abilities :By hijacking the Max Flare Tire, Imitation Drive can use its pyrokinetic abilities to empower the attacks made. ;Abilities ImitationDrive FirePunch.png|Fire-enhanced striking }} }} Behind the scenes Roidmude 027 served as the main antagonist of the Televi-Kun DVD special Kamen Rider Drive: Secret Mission Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born!. Portrayal 027 was portrayed by , who would later voice the Parka Ghosts in Kamen Rider Ghost. His suit actor is . Notes *027's appearance as Imitation Drive in a DVD special is similar to the Trial E Undead, who became the Fake Kamen Rider Blade in the Hyper Battle Video Kamen Rider Blade: Blade vs. Blade. **This is also proven by the design of their suits where as fake Blade wore a scarf to differ himself from the real Blade, Imitation Drive has his Roidmude number on his helmet to differ himself from the real Drive. **How they got their powers is even similar by copying the transformation device used by the main hero. **His catchphrase before transforming is "Start My Engine", which mirrors the catchphrase said by the real Drive's Drive Driver before transforming (i.e. "Start Your Engine"). *Roidmude 027 seemed to have an entirely different color on his collar where it was multi-colored instead of single-colored like most Low-Class Roidmudes. **It is possible that this is related to his ability in copying objects, making it similar to electronic printers. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Secret Mission Type HIGH SPEED! The True Power! Type High Speed is Born! **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? References Category:Roidmudes Category:Non human riders Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Spider Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Drive Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Debatable Riders